1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal with a camera and, more particularly, to a camera-equipped mobile terminal and photographing method for enabling low illuminance image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals have various supplementary functions related to, for example, cameras, digital multimedia broadcasting, and Bluetooth communication. These mobile terminals have various multimedia-related functions, and have become composite terminals. In particular, the user of a camera-equipped mobile terminal can capture desired images. Employment of an infrared cut-off filter enables the mobile terminal to capture clear color images in normal lighting conditions.
However, it is not easy for the mobile terminal to capture acceptable images in low illuminance or lighting conditions. However, without the infrared cut-off filter, the mobile terminal could capture sharp images in low illuminance conditions, but may have difficulty in capturing clear color images in normal illuminance conditions. That is, it is difficult for a camera-based mobile terminal to capture acceptable images in both low and normal illuminance conditions.